


Teenage Superheros in Portland, Who Would've Thought?

by KealynLynnette



Series: Just An Ordinary League of Master Minds [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KealynLynnette/pseuds/KealynLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for Centipede, Coulson's team runs into a little trouble in Portland, Oregon. Knowing that there's a SHIELD team stationed nearby, they regroup there for support. What they find there surprise them, but it's the best they can do in such short notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Superheros in Portland, Who Would've Thought?

Anethea didn’t like keeping information from her team. She wasn’t a naturally secretive person. However, the several months she had spent with SHIELD taught her the necessity of secret-keeping. After all, she wasn’t promoted to level 7 without extensively proving her ability to keep her mouth shut.

There were things she didn’t tell about, for a multitude of reasons. For example, because of her clearance level, Anethea knew that Phillip Coulson, friend of the Avengers, died during the Battle of New York. She never knew him, so she only mourned in the vague sense of empathy for the general loss of life. It wasn’t a particularly interesting fact, just something that she picked. Nothing, really, worth mentioning to the rest of the group. (Because of that, the fact that you needed to be level 7 to even know that didn’t come into play.)

That’s why when there was a frantic knocking at her front door in the middle of the night, the last thing she expected to see was the deceased agent looking haggard on her porch.

Anethea stared.

“Um, can we come in?”

The superhero shook herself out of her stupor and opened the door wider. “Uh, yeah sure.” She cleared her throat, “Please come in Agent Coulson.”

She moved over and turned on the lights of the entrance hall, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Anethea didn’t have time to feel embarrassed over her choice of sleepwear before Coulson led in five more people behind him, five more than she was expecting.

She stared, a little stupefied at the disheveled team before her. Other than Agent Coulson, two of his team members were physically injured, one was fussing over them, and the last two looked emotionally drained.

Anethea sighed. “Follow me to the formal dining room.”

As she led the way down the hallway she heard one of the women whisper, “ _Formal_ dining room?” before someone else shushed them. Anethea cleared off the wooden table quickly and motioned the SHIELD team to it. “I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Coulson’s team was obviously jumpy, since Drake suddenly found himself with a gun aimed at his face a la a woman in black.

Anethea stood up suddenly and moved between him and the gun, “ _Please_ refrain from shooting my butler, if you please?”

Again the same voice whispered, _“A butler?!”_ ; the same voiced shushed her again.

Anethea took the large first aid kit from her butler, and handed it to the agent that had been fussing earlier, figuring she was the medic of her team. Ignoring Coulson’s team for now, since they were talking amongst themselves, the teen girl addressed the man in front of her.

“Nice outfit,” she grinned, staring pointedly at his sleepwear. Unlike his usual coat and vest outfit, Drake was dressed in baggy pajama pants and a batman t-shirt. It was way more causal than what Anethea was used to seeing him in.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “Could say the same to you.”

Before Anethea could formulate a response, Brice announced her presence loudly.

“Yeah princess, since when do you parade around in your underwear?” She leered, “Not that I mind, of course.”

Anethea’s face grew scarlet, and of course that’s when the rest of her team made their way into the formal dining room’s entrance.

“So…..” Violet dragged out, “What’s going on?”

Still blushing, Anethea stubbornly refused the urge to cover herself with her hands, as ineffectively as that would have been anyways. Making herself heard above the clatter of ten different voices, she said, “Why don’t we all… get presentable, and meet back here in 10 minutes? Alright? Good. Off to it.”

Directing her girls and butler back in the direction of their rooms, Anethea gave Coulson a nod and left to her own suite.

Five minutes later, dressed in pants, a bra, and her SHIELD Academy t-shirt, Anethea was back in the dining room with Coulson’s team. Before introductions were made, Anethea talked directly with Coulson and asked whether or not her team (almost all level 4s) could listen to the details of what happened. While Coulson hesitated, he did allow it.

She relaxed into her chosen chair and sipped on the hot chocolate Drake had brought out for them. Most of the other agents were doing the same. A couple of minutes later, Brice came down stairs, followed by Violet. Sinead and Emi where most probably back in bed. They each received their own drinks of chocolate before Drake retired back into the kitchen.

Setting down her mug, Anethea leaned forward on the table and asked, “So can I ask who exactly came into my house in the middle of the night?”

Agent Coulson took the lead. “Well obviously you knew my name,” he said, “these are Agents Melinda May, Grant Ward, Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and our consultant Skye. And your team?”

Anethea smiled, “My name’s Anethea Stilinski, and the two agents who managed to stay out of bed are Brice Summers and Violet de la Terre. The one that went upstairs is Emi Williams. Our butler’s name is Drake Marshall.”

Before Coulson could continue, Skye blurted out, “You _seriously_ have a butler?”, then she turned to her leader, “Why can’t _we_ have a butler?”

The three teenagers laughed.

“He’s an old friend of Anethea’s,” Violet explained, “She hired him to help around the house, so we just started calling him the butler and it stuck.”

Tall, dark, and muscly cut in, “So you mentioned all of the other girls in your team, why hasn’t your supervising officer come down yet?”

Coulson coughed in shock and shook his head.

Anethea frowned at the spectacularly handsome man before answering him, “ _I_ am this team’s supervising officer Agent Ward; is there a problem with that?”

Simmons’s startled gasp was echoed by both Fitz and Skye. “But you’re so young!” Simmons exclaimed, “To be in charge of your own team I mean, are you another prodigy? And here I thought Fitz and I were the youngest to ever graduate, did you beat us?”

Skye swatted at her friend’s arm, “Jemma! So _not_ what you should be worried about.”

“Skye is right,” Grant said, “She looked way too young to be a field operative, let alone a team commander. Something’s gone wrong here.”

Though Simmons’s comments had made her smile, the concurrent agreements about her age made Anethea stiffen and prickle. Brice picked up on her mood easily.

Already tense from having strangers in her home, Brice leaned over the table and bared her teeth, growling at the man trying to undermine her leader.

The siren sighed, and stood to gently pull Brice back towards their side of the table before Agent May did it for her. Facing Team Coulson she said, “Look, just because I’m 19-” and was cut off by Fitz, who had more or less been silent up until now.

“Nineteen!? I figured you were young but damn, I didn’t-”

Coulson’s loud, sudden voice sounded like a gun shot.

“Listen guys. Agent Stilinski here has the full trust and confidence of Director Fury to do her job, so even if you don’t trust her word, trust his. And anyway, she has the same rank and authority that I do, and you guys have been extremely rude since we’ve started talking. Show her some respect. We are in her home after all.”

The agents quieted down after that and looked adequately chastised.

It was silent for several minutes as all of the SHIELD operatives gathered their wits and finished the rest of their –now cold- hot chocolate.

Anethea sighed and realized she had done that way too many times in the last half hour. “Is it immediately life-threatening?” She asked, “Whatever it is you’re running from, do we have to deal with it _right now_?”

Coulson and May looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. May was the one that answered this time, “No, not particularly. Why?”

“I suggest that we all get a good nights’ sleep before discussing any more business. No one has their head on straight right now, and sleep will do everyone some good.”

Coulson nodded, “Our bus is parked about 30 mins from here we can-”

“Nonsense, as long as you don’t sharing, you all can sleep in my room. I’d give you the ballroom, but it’s a pretty open space.”

Skye protested, “We can’t take your room, where will you sleep?”

Anethea smiled, already nudging both Violet and Brice out of the dining room. “I can sleep in the pack room. Done that a million times since I moved here anyway.”

She started leading them down to her room, “I won’t hear any more protests about this.” Anethea said firmly, “My room is the biggest sleeping area, so you’ll take it. I’ll have Drake bring you extra linens and toiletries in a couple of minutes.”

Her room garnered some gasps of awe and envy but she ignored them in favor of grabbing the few things she would need for tonight. Anethea waved in the general direction of things as she gave them a lay about of her suite. When she finished, most of the team had already started to unwind.

“If there’s nothing else…” she said, hoping that there wasn’t.

“No there isn’t.” Coulson answered, “Thank you very much for doing this.”

Anethea smiled and left for the pack room.


End file.
